degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Leia Friendship
The friendship between Anya MacPherson and Leia Chang formed during the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They became friends sometime during Season 8 which was also Leia's first year at Degrassi. Friendship History Season 8 In Lost In Love, Leia dances with Sav which makes Anya jealous. In Jane Says (1) Anya, Leia, Mia, Peter, Sav, and Danny all sleepover at Peter's loft, then Anya dares Leia to do something wild. Then when Anya finds out about Leia's lie she leaves her hanging. Season 9 In Wanna Be Startin’ Something, Leia is invited to go shopping with Anya and Holly J. In Beat It (1), Leia and Anya seem to be good friends. Leia is in on the secret that Anya is keeping from Sav about about LARPing and complains to Anya that she doesn't always want to go to the "Jane and the Studz" practice. Anya tells her that they should LARP while Sav and Danny are at practice, and Leia feels that it's a brilliant idea. Anya tells her about Bolregaurde and her position as princess. Leia goes with Anya and discovers her love for LARPing. When they get there, Leia is nervous to see their art teacher as the LARPer. Anya tells her that there is no need to worry, as she is a cool teacher . In Beat It (2), Anya and Leia continue to LARP. When her and Anya were looking at the pictures from of themselves LARPing, they are laughing. Sav walks in and sees them. Leia walks away because she doesn't want to get in their mess. Towards the end of the episode, Leia attends Anya's LARP wedding. In Innocent When You Dream, Leia and Anya continue they're LARPing hobby. Leia is talking about LARPing with Anya in homeroom. When Anya and Sav are talking about what they did since their recent breakup, Leia sort of interrupts by sharing a text with Anya. Leia explains the text, In as "...Wants us to help them slay a dragon in the larping world." Leia and Anya seem sort of excited for this experience. Season 10 In My Body Is A Cage (1), Leia greets Anya, who is late for class. Anya is upset that her and Leia aren't assigned as partners. Leia says that her and Heather Poulette were assigned partners and that today she smells like sausage. Later after school, Leia goes over to Anya's house, and they find Anya's mom's wedding ring on the table. Leia watches her friend panic over her mother not answering her phone and the left-behind wedding ring. Leia tells Anya that the signs she read in Sizzle Teen Magazine that not wearing your wedding ring, not answering your cell, being quiet at home, coming home late, faking sick, and acting funny are signs of an affair. Anya is surprised and upset. Later, Anya tells her mom that Leia thought she was having an affair, when she really left to have a MRI. in My Body Is A Cage (2), Leia and Anya are sitting in an empty classroom. Leia learns that Anya's mom has a very specific type of cancer. She asks Anya if it is noticeable, as her aunt didn't seem to have cancer, but did. She tells her how she went through chemo, and she lost all of her hair, later regaining it and that she got better after chemo but recently died. Anya looks even more worried, and Holly J. walks in, interrupting them. Gallery ImagesCAQTPDAY.jpg Normal grhe.jpg Normal v.jpg 87h.JPG 556.JPG 645y.JPG 55g.JPG 34565.JPG 66y.JPG 56y.JPG 5665.JPG 345y.JPG 56hu.JPG 6546.JPG 66g.JPG 66gfr.JPG 454dsdd.jpg 4564ff.jpg 3eef.jpg 45rf.jpg 45rfd.jpg 54rfd.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions